Johnny Worthington
Johnny "The Jaw" Worthington III is the main antagonist of Pixar's 14th full-length animated feature film, Monsters University ''and the secondary antagonist in ''Monsters Recruitment. ''He is the president of Roar Omega Roar, Mike's arch-rival, Chet's sidekick, Randall's best friend, and Sulley's former friend turned enemy. He was voiced by Nathan Fillion. Information He is Mike's rival and the confident president of Roar Omega Roar (RΩR), a Monsters University fraternity that prides itself on its notable Scarers. His antagonistic role in the film comes from him frequently belittling the Oozma Kappa fraternity. Appearance He is a dark purple monster with sharp teeth and two demon-like horns. Background Official Bio "Johnny Worthington has reason to be supremely confident—he’s the top Scare student at Monsters University and president of the best fraternity on campus, Roar Omega Roar. Johnny comes from a long line of MU Scarers and respects the school’s legacy, traditions and most of all, the system by which Scaring excellence is judged. He may have been born with a silver spoon in his jaws, but this monster’s no softy." Personality As president of RΩR, the premiere campus fraternity, Worthington is very selfish and only interested in having "the most elite" Scarers in his fraternity, inviting James P. Sullivan to join, as the latter comes from a family of successful Scarers, but mockingly denies Mike Wazowski and suggesting he join a fraternity that's "more his speed." Worthington clearly cares more for his fraternity's reputation (taking both grades and academics into account), when he threatens to kick Sulley out of RΩR if he did not beat Mike in the final exam. When Mike and Sulley are both kicked out of the Scaring Program by Dean Hardscrabble, Worthington and his frat-boys leave without a word to Sulley. His rivalry towards Mike escalates when, right before the Scare Simulator, Worthington arrogantly tells Mike not to take losing so hard and that "he never belonged the Scaring Program anyway." Mike wins the Scare Games due to Sulley's tampering of the settings, thus humiliating and surprising RΩR in its defeat. However, an opportunistic Worthington finds the gall to invite Sulley back into RΩR, only to be rebuffed. He did not have the decency or humility to admit his defeat to Mikey and congratulate him, thus proving his arrogant attitude remains completely intact. Appearance ''Monsters University Johnny Worthington first meets Sulley and Mike after the two have been led to the Greek row by Archie the Scare Pig. As other fraternities are trying to get Sulley to join them, Johnny welcomes Sulley and takes him to be a Roar Omega Roar. When Mike tries to attract his attention, Johnny "kindly" tells him that he would be better with Oozma Kappa, the weakest-looking fraternity. As the semester goes by, the RΩRs are increasingly disappointed with Sulley's poor performance and grades in the Scaring class while Mike excels extremely well. Johnny finally signifies to Sulley that if he fails the final exam to Mike, he will be removed from RΩR. Johnny is with the RΩRs on the subscription day for the Scare Games, and laughs when Mike presents himself to the competition. The RΩR have great success at the games, coming first at all challenges. However, against all odds, Oozma Kappa somehow stays in the competition after two rounds. The OKs are invited to a party at the RΩR house that will actually be their doom. In front of everyone present, Johnny congratulates the OKs of how good they did in the Scare Games and invites them to the stage. But when OK are on stage, Johnny tells his brothers to spill on them paint, glitter and flowers. Randy spills bunny dolls on them and Chet photographs them. Johnny and the RΩRs open a stand next day and massively sell products featuring the embarrassing picture, supposedly to collect funds for a "good" cause. When they see the OKs continue to perform better and better at the Scare Games, Johnny and his crew are increasingly upset, but hope to get the last word at the final race, which tests how scary a monster really is. At the last race, the fight between OK and RΩR is intense. Johnny is highly irritated by Randy's failure. Johnny is on the last and decisive face-off, where he is against Mike. Confident of his win, he repeats one last time to Mike his place is not here, and then proceeds to get a near-perfect score. But Mike gets the maximum score, a full scream can, beating Johnny and bringing the victory to OK, much to Johnny's shock. Despite being upset that he and his fraternity gang have lost to OK, Johnny is impressed by Sulley's performance and offers to let him back to RΩR at the place of Randy, but Sulley refuses, gives him the trophy, and turns away, much to Johnny's confusion. It was unknown if his team and himself knew that Oozma Kappa cheated in the final event. During the credits, it is shown that Johnny got a job as a scarer at Fear Co. Party Central Johnny Worthington briefly appears in Party Central. He enters the hall of the RΩR house, preparing to greet his guests, but he is shocked to see instead the room empty of both monsters and supplies. Gallery Trivia * Johnny's voice actor Nathan Fillion voiced another Pixar villain: Sterling in Cars 3. * Johnny is the sixth main antagonist of a Pixar movie to be the master of one or some of the heroes in his movie after Henry J. Waternoose III in the original Monsters Inc. film, Syndrome in The Incredibles, Chef Skinner in Ratatouille, Charles Muntz in Up and Lots-O' Huggin' Bear in Toy Story 3. He is also the most recent main villain to be so. * Despite his arrogance, sets art director Robert Kondo explains that he has something to lose, is afraid of failure, and has a tradition to live up to. * The RΩR house's interior was based on a backstory Johnny had. * He bears similarities to Bradley Uppercrust III from An Extremely Goofy Movie. ** Both are not only influential leaders in the Panhellenic Greek system at their respective colleges, but they also lead a fraternity and are extremely selective of whom they allow into them. ** Additionally, they both selected major characters to be allowed into their circle of friends for the purpose of collegiate game competition. With Johnny, he picked Sulley (at first) and, later on, Randall because he was sure that they would be excellent Scarers for the Scare Games. With Bradley, he chose Max (though he quickly rejected the offer) and, later on, Goofy (who would soon after separate himself from his group) because he noticed their skills in skateboarding and thought he could use them to his advantage for the College X-Games. ** They both show good sportsmanship after conceding defeat. Unlike Johnny, however, Bradley does attempt to betray and nearly get one of his teammates killed in his drive to win, which resulted in his downfall. ** Their full names even have "III". Category:Characters Category:Monsters, Inc characters Category:Villains Category:Monsters Category:Teenagers Category:Pixar characters Category:Disney characters Category:Antagonist